Mass Effect Aftermath
by gimzod76
Summary: The reaper war is over, now Shepard has another job to do. Very late short christmas part is up. :)
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect Aftermath Chapter one part one.

_My eyes shot open. The familiar sight of my quarters in the Normandy appeared before my eye's, it was over I was safe. A smile spread across my face when my eyes fell on the sleeping quarian, who was lying against my chest. Tali was sleeping peacefully her white eyes tight shut. Her short black hair stood out against her pale purple skin. The hood of her black and red colossus enviro-suit was pulled down allowing her head to rest against my bare chest. I careful slid myself away from her placing her gently down on the pillow. What had I done to deserve her? I slowly slid of the bed so I wouldn't wake her. I picked up the black N7 shirt I had worn the day before and pulled it over my head. I tucked it into the alliance standard uniform trousers that I had fallen asleep in last night. It felt good to be back on the Normandy, three weeks in a military hospital had nearly driven me insane. I looked up through the skylight, at the stars shining through. They looked so peaceful, they were the stars that had captivated me when I was a child not the stars I had started at in fear. The reapers where gone, we'd won._

'' Shepard are you okay?''

_I weak smile spread across my face._

'' Sorry I'm having nightmares again.''

_Even if I couldn't see her I could tell Tali was smirking. I said nothing allowing the silence to speak more than I ever could._

'' What happened Ewan, I've never seen you so shaken? ''

_I turned to face Tali who was propping herself up on her arms. The look of concern on her face went right through me. It hurt me to see her unhappy, her white eyes staring into my soul._

'' I was back on Akuze, I was with my team when the Thresher Maws they came from under the ground, I could smell the rancid breath. ''

_I raked my brain trying to make sense of the horrid dream._

'' One grabbed me by my leg and started pulling me underground…''

_Tali reached up and placed her right hand on the side of my face, her soft skin rubbing across my scared face._

'' It okay it was only a nightmare Ewan.''

_I stared at Tali for a as I took her right three figured hand in my own._

'' I know what would I do without you Tali?''

_A smile spread across her face._

'' Well you'd still be trying to find evidence to prove Saren was working with the reapers. ''

_A smile spread across my face she did have a point._

'' And now look at me hero of the galaxy.''

_My hand rubbed over the silver ring Tali wore over her suit. It had cost me a small fortune but it was worth every credit._

'' Engaged to the woman I love and I'm about to build her a home on her home world.''

_Tali gripped my hand tightly, the look of love in her eyes was unforgettable._

'' We've come a long way haven't we?''

Before I could reply the familiar sound of EDI bleeped into life.

'' Shepard doctor Chakwas would like to see you and Tali down in the medbay.''

_I sighed as I pulled myself of the bed. Tali was doing the same as she pulled the hood of her enviro suit over her head._

'' We'll be right down EDI.''

'' What do you think Chakwas wants?''

'' Probably just wants to pull us from our nice warm bed.'' I replied as I turned to face Tali as i offered my hand.

_Tali turned to face me, her face now hidden behind her mask. Her three fingered hand gripped my own tightly. The tone of her voice was filled with nervousness._

'' It might have something to do with me, ever since I landed on earth I've felt sick I asked Chakwas to take a look at my blood for infections.''

_I turned to look straight at Tali a look of confusion on my face._

'' Tali why didn't you tell me? ''

'' I'm sorry it just after earth you were so badly hurt and then when you asked me to marry you..'' I could hear the sadness in her voice.

_I put my arms around her I could understand completely._

'' It okay I know you Tali just don't worry me like that again.''

_Tali stared at me as she relaxed in my arms._

'' Come on Shepard, we don't want to keep the doctor waiting. ''

_With that she pulled me in the direction of the lift._


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_If you'd told me a few years ago I'd been in this situation, I'd have said you were mad. Here I was, leaning on the shoulder of the human war hero I was engaged to. Who had reclaimed my home world and had made peace, between my people and the geth. Even now it seemed insane my people had a homeworld and it was all due to a human._

_The sound of the lift door opening brought me back to reality. The noise on this deck of the Normandy was extremely noisy, mainly due to the passengers we were carrying. The five geth primes that walked past the lift where a reminder of the new universe we were living in. The last one stopped and turned to faces us._

'' Creator Zorah commander Shepard do you need assistance?''

'' No we don't need assistance, but thanks for asking.'' I replied. The prime simply nodded and turned to join it companions. I turned to face Shepard who had a grin spreading across his face.

'' What so funny? ''

'' Nothing it just that a few months ago if I saw geth primes on the Normandy, I'd be fighting for my life now their allies where giving a lift too.''

_A small smirk spread across my face._

'' And we owe it all to you Shepard. ''

_As if the universe could sense are happiness joker familiar blared out over the intercom._

'' Commander we have Admiral Hackett on the comms.''

_Shepard let out a sigh._

'' Great you go on ahead I be there in a minute.''

_With that he turned back into the lift, stopping briefly to wink at me and then he was gone. I felt suddenly empty inside. Shepard was the most important thing in my life when I was near him I felt safe. I never could believe I would care about someone so deeply. I believe the asari term summed it up best, he was my bondmate my other half._

_A sudden sharp pain in my belly brought me back to reality. The sooner I could get some antibiotics the better. I had never felt this sick even after my first night with Shepard. I was waking up at night in a cold sweat and I had to resist the urge to throw up. It could't be contact with Shepard I had adapted to him so it must have been something from when my suit was damaged on earth. I could still feel the cold where the banshee had ripped my suit right open cutting into my flesh._

_I had never felt so scared as I had fallen to the ground. The pain was terrifying I couldn't even keep my eyes open. When my eyes opened again I was in a hospital bed on the quarian fleet._

_The medbay was empty apart from Doctor Chakwas who back was turned to the door. She turned as she heard me enter._

'' Well doc what wrong with me? ''

_Chakwas turned to face me, a smile spreading across her face._

'' There nothing wrong with you Tali your condition is perfectly normal for a woman who two months pregnant.''

_I froze in place, what had she just said? I brought up my omni tool there be something wrong with my suits audio filters._

'' Doc could you please repeat yourself my suit audio flitters must be malfunctioning. ''

'' You heard me correctly Tali, your starting to go through morning sickness and before you ask I've already double checked the tests. ''

'' But doc I can't be pregnant. I haven't been with anyone except for Shepard.''

'' Well then I guess Shepard is the father.''

_Both of us turned as the door opened and Shepard stepped into the room._

'' I'm the what?'' he said as he walked over to stand beside me.

'' Shepard…. I'm ….. I'm …''

_I could barely muster the words to tell him. When I finally found the words they all came out at once._

'' Shepard I'm two months pregnant it has to be yours because I haven't been with anyone else I don't know how I can be pregnant because where two completely different….''

_I looked down to see that Shepard was squeezing my hand._

'' Tali slow down your babbling, did I hear you correctly your pregnant?''

'' Yes I'm pregnant Shepard you're.. You're going to be a dad.''

_Shepard was dead silent for a long time as he stared blankly at me. He held my hand tightly as he turned to face Chakwas._

'' Doc could you please give us a moment.''

'' Of course just call me if you need anything.''

_Chakwas turned and left the room leaving us alone in the medical bay. I turned to face Shepard there was a weak smile spreading across his face._

'' A baby how can we have a baby?'' I had never heard him speak so weakly.

'' I don't know what to say this.. it should't even be possible.'' I said as I put my arms around him.

'' Are you okay with this, do you want children with me?''

_Shepard didn't reply he simply stared right at me. I had no idea what he was thinking. We'd never talked about having children._

''Tali I don't know anything about raising kids I can barely remember my own childhood but.. ''

_Shepard griped my hand a weak smile forming on his face._

'' We may not get another chance, so if you want this I'll be with you every step of the way.''

_Shepard put his arms around me tears falling down his face. I didn't say anything I just tightened my grip listening to the sound of his breathing._

_We where going to have a baby._


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

'' Doc how is this possible where two different species?''

'' I have no idea Shepard there is no record of a human/quarian couple conceiving a child. I guess it makes you're the first.''

'' So have you any idea why we can conceive and they can't.'' said Tali from the table she was laying on.

'' Tali this should even be possible dextro-protein and levo-protein don't mix. How a hybrid can exist I have no idea.

_A small frown crept across my face as I shook my head._

'' I wish Mordin was here he'd have loved this.''

'' yeah but he have probably wanted to dissect both of us.''

_We all laughed I did miss Mordin. I could still see the smile on his face when he stepped into the Shroud Tower elevator._

'' Had to be someone else might have gotten it wrong.''

'' what was that commander? ''

_Chakwas was looking right at me a look of confusion on her face._

'' Sorry just something Mordin said before he died.''

_The computer bleeping caught my attention._

'' Don't worry commander it just finished it scan, Tali you can stand up now.''

_Tali slid of the bed carefully avoiding the medical scanner and moved to join us. I noticed she kept look at her belly which she was keeping covered with her right hand. Even behind her mask I could tell she was smiling._

'' So Doc how long should it take for the computer to analyse the little one? '' I said as I turned to face Tali.

'' It not started kicking already has it? ''

'' No but I can feel her inside me.''

'' Her? What makes you think it a girl?'' I replied a smile forming across my face.

'' Just guessing Shepard.'' She said as she put her arms around me.

'' Well it going to take several hours to analyse the data I'll call you if I find anything.'' Said Chakwas as she sat down at her desk.

'' And I take it you don't want this made public yet. ''

_That brought a horrid thought to my mind. Xeno relationships weren't exactly popular among any species. Terra Firma's was the worst I'd already had to get a new Extranet mail account due to the amount of hate mail I'd received._

'' No doc even if I don't think it will stay a secret for long on this ship.'' I glanced over at EDI holo emitter.

_Tali put her arm over my shoulder as we stepped out of the medbay. I'd never seen her this happy even when I asked her to marry me._

'' You look happy.''

'' Happy but I also feel scared I don't know anything about being a mother.''

'' How do you think your people will take this I know mine won't exactly be happy? ''

'' I have no idea my people always cared for each other. I hope they can see that where just a very odd family.''

'' Well it doesn't matter as long as where together the whole galaxy can shove it xenophobic ideas up it ass.''

_Tali let out a slight giggle as she pulled away from me and headed to the lift._

'' Well Commander I best get to the engine room I'll have to make sure the engines are okay.''

''I'll see you later then.'' I replied a smile forming on my face.

Nine hours later.

_I rubbed my eyes as I stepped into my quarters. I felt so tired. Everyone on the ship knew Tali was expecting I couldn't go anywhere without someone congratulating me. It was strange but I hadn't felt happier, I was going to be a dad._

_The sight of Tali caught my attention. She had pulled the hood of her enviro suit down allowing her head to be completely exposed. She was sitting on the edge of our bed several pads spread out in front of her. She turned as she heard me enter._

'' Hey.'' I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

'' Hey what are you looking at?'' I replied as I sat down beside her.

'' just looking at the plans for our house.''

'' looking for where were going to put the little one? ''

'' Yes, little one I still can't believe it. ''

_She reached out to take my hand her white eyes staring at me. Even though we weren't speaking we knew what each other was thinking. We were going to have a family. As we stared at each other the bleeping of the computer caught are attention. Letting out a sigh I stood up and moved over to my desk. I had to be careful to avoid the small pile of boxes that where piled there. It was remarkable that most of them where the model ships I had collected over the years. Apart from them I didn't have anything else. I suppose it comes from being in the military. I sat down at the desk and switched the computer on. Chakwas appeared on the screen a smile on her face._

'' Hello Shepard is Tali there. ''

Tali appeared behind me putting her arms around me.

'' I'm here doc have you found something about the little one.''

'' Not quiet in the way you were expecting I've been looking at the data and my original assessment has been wrong I didn't take into account that quarians have a higher pheromone product while pregnant . ''

'' What do you mean? I'm still pregnant aren't I. ''

'' Don't worry your still having a baby but….''

_A smile spread across my face when I realised what Chakwas was saying. Even when I tried I couldn't stop myself laughing._

'' Shepard what so funny? ''

'' I can explain that Tali you're not having one baby you're having two. You're pregnant with twins.''

_The looks on Tali face was a mix of horror, shock and joy her jaw gapping open._

'' Twins? Doc that….. wonderful.''

'' Yes in roughly seven mouths you're going to have two little human/quarian hybrids. Would you like to know if they're going to be male or female? ''

'' Actually Doc I'd like to be surprised if Tali wouldn't mind.''

'' That would be fine with me Shepard.''

'' well Tali I recommend you get plenty of sleep I'll call you when I have more information.''

_As the computer screen faded to black I turned to face Tali. As I stood up from the chair I had to steady myself as Tali threw herself into my arms._

'' Twins can this get any better.''

'' I know how can…Tali are you crying?''

_Streams of tears where flowing down from her eyes a smile spread across her face._

'' I love you Ewan Shepard and I'm having your babies I I I I…''

_I picked Tali up and when she was settled comfortably in my arms I carried her over to our bed. I set her down gently and sat down on the bed next to her._

'' Tali there aren't any words I can say that would some up my love for you. You're my angel, if I never met you I don't know where I'd be. I can't wait to meet my children and see them grow up with you at my side in are home. ''

_Tali reached up and put her arms around me and pulled me down onto the bed._

'' shut up and kiss me you human fool. ''

_With that I leaned in close and locked my lips with hers. Hers lips where so soft it was still amazing I could feel such a rush even after all this time._

_Tali pulled back a smile forming on her face. She pulled herself closer to me and pressed her head into my chest as i wrapped my arms around her and with that we fell asleep in each other's arms._


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

_The black burnt forest appeared before my eyes. What the hell was I doing back here? Something was different, gone where the shadows and that kid who had haunted my dreams. I guess it was true that Harbinger was gone but then why was I back here?_

_No something was different someone was sitting on the park bench holding their head in hands. As they lifted their hands to look at me I felt the air go from my lungs._

'' Laura? ''

_As they lifted their head tears started streaming down my face. How could Laura be here it couldn't be her but it was her she had the same long black hair the same brown eyes. She stood up from the bench the burnt alliance armour she was clad breaking as she tried to reach me. I reached out my own hand trying to reach her._

'' Laura give me your hand.''

_Something pulled at my legs holding me in place. I couldn't even look down at what was holding me in place. I started screaming as she burst into flames. Why couldn't I save her? Why couldn't I save my sister?_

_My eyes slowly crept open. I was still in my cabin Tali still lying against my chest. Tears fell down my face. Why had I dreamed of the first person I couldn't save? Laura Shepard my twin sister._

_Growing up on that miserable little colony she was my best friend. We use to climb to the top of the hills to look up at the stars and joke how we'd join the alliance to get off this rock. When I was ten and found to be a biotic I got to leave for Grissom Academy. My parents where mad but she had been happy for me._

_But all that had changed on that dreadful night when I was sixteen._

_I sat alone at the table eating what my mother said was meant to be vegetable stew. I doubt there were any vegetables in it but my mother was in a bad mood so I was chewing it down without complaining. The sound of someone opening the door caught my attention._

'' Mom, Dad I'm …. Ewan! '' Said the familiar voice of Laura as she stepped into are habitation pod a smile forming on her face when she'd saw me.

'' Ewan when did you get home? '' She said as she dropped her bags and ran over to hug me. I put my arms around my twin. It had been over three years since I'd last seen her.

'' it good to see you Laura how has life been treating you.''

_She sat down next to me as she picked up a bowl of the stew._

'' Terrible brother Nickolas Marián keep on looking at my ass every time he passes by me in school. ''

'' Do you want me to throw a shockwave at him.''

'' No but maybe if you could scare him I don't think they've seen a biotic before speaking off which how is Grissom Academy? ''

'' It going great there even thinking of an exchange program with the asari.''

'' That desperate to fuck an alien are you. You little freak.''

_I didn't even have to turn around to know who was there. The cold voice of my elder sister Emmy always annoyed me. She always blamed me or Laura for everything that went wrong in her life and when it wasn't us it was always the aliens._

'' Up yours Emmy what happened your boyfriend left you again?''

_Even if I couldn't see I know she was scowling at me._

'' Just shut up you you….freak.''

_I could hear her storming off into her own room. Laura started laughing as she picked up a bowl of her own._

'' it good to have you back brother she's been….''

_As she was about to fill the bowl a large noise caught are attention it sounded like something big had just dropped out of the sky._

'' What the hell was that? '' I said as I stood up from the table.

'' Meteor strike? '' said Laura as he fumbled round in a draw for a torch.

'' Right what have you freaks done….. '' Emmy had emerged from her room and she instantly started screaming.

_The back door exploded as a horrific looking creature stepped inside. It was a human-sized bipedal insect with four milky white eyes. It aimed a horrific looking assault rifle that seemed to be made out of its own body._

'' No body move. '' I yelled to my sisters hoping they would stay where they were. I'd only done basic first contact procedures at Grissom I only hoped it could understand English.

'' Please we mean you no harm just put the gun….'' I started but I never finished. The creature fired it rifle a stream yellow energy flying past my head. Emmy had attempted to run the blast catching her square in the chest. Blood ruptured from the gaping wound as she fell to the floor. My biotics flared into life as I grabbed the cooking pot and flung it at the creature.

_It hit it square in the face the hot liquid been flung into it eyes. It fell back as I charged into it pulling it to the ground. I kept on hitting it my bioticly charged punches causing it exo skeleton to break. As it tried to raise it hands to defend itself I brought down one final punch that with a horrific snap it neck flopped at an unnatural angle._

_I tried to pick up it assault rifle but it was connected to it hand by thin organic looking pipes. I turned to see Laura was knelling next to Emmy body._

'' She's She's…. dead. ''

_I put my hand on Laura shoulder. Tears where streaming down are faces. We had never liked Emmy but she was still are sister and now she lay dead on the floor in front of us. Screaming and gunfire was coming from all other the colony. I pulled Laura to her feet._

'' Come on we have to get to the bunker.''

'' Ewan we can't just…. ''

'' Laura if we stay here were both dead and the bunker won't stay open forever. ''

_Laura turned to face me her face was cover with Emmy blood. She nodded silently as we both ran for the front door._

_The black sky was lit up with fire and the flashes of gun barrels. These things where attacking the whole colony and there was nothing we could do to stop them. People were screaming as the things forced them into horrid pupae-like pods. We both ran for are lives as they opened fire on us. One caught me in the shoulder my biotic shield barley taking the blast. I screamed out in pain but kept running._

_The bunker was just ahead of us members of the colony militia where trying to hold the things off. We were nearly there just a few meters till safety. And then pain shot through my leg. I screamed as I fell to the floor blood pouring from a wound above my ankle. I'd never felt pain like it before as if my whole leg was on fire. I'd fallen just inside the bunker doors but despite the pain my thoughts turned to Laura where was she? I rolled myself onto my belly and turned to see that Laura was laying face down on the ground a hole blown through her chest._

'' Laura!'' I screamed at her. Her head slowly lifted to look at me. Her hair and face where covered in blood and it was flowing from her mouth like a dam that had burst its banks.

'' Laura give me your hand.'' I screamed at her reaching out my own. She reached out her hand desperately trying to reach me. It was only a few centimetres but it felt like miles. As are fingers connected I felt I sudden burst of hope. With one final effort are hands linked and I began to drag her into the bunker.

_It was hard to keep my eyes open but I kept on pulling. The pain in my leg was terrible but I had to get my sister inside. With a final tug that hurt my whole body I pulled her inside. The horrific sound of the door closing started as I cradled my sister's head her black hair covered in blood._

'' Thanks for getting me in her brother this is going to be one hell of a story to tell.''

'' Don't speak save your strength. ''

_She started coughing blood pouring from her mouth._

'' Please Ewan don't let me go.''

_I pulled her closer trying to keep her awake. To my horror her eyes started closing._

'' Please somebody help me.'' I screamed into the bunker. Nobody came to help everyone didn't even seem to notice us. I pulled my twin closer staring deep into her eyes and to my horror they closed. I tried shaking her desperately trying to wake her.

'' Laura please wake up.'' I yelled at her tears falling down my face but she never did. On that day I lost my parents my sisters and my home.

_I shook my head as I blinked back to reality. I felt so sad every time I remembered that day I could nearly be brought to tears. My hand slid over Tali belly where my unborn children where growing. I would never let them have to go through what I had been through and that was a promise._

_And Commander Shepard keep's his promises._


	5. Chapter 1 part 5

_My eyes slowly crept open, my head resting against the pillow. I pulled myself out of the bed, it was harder as my head was spinning and I felt like I wanted to throw up. Shepard was sitting at the cabins desk singing a song to himself as he cleaned his shotgun._

'' Behold the skies, the port of heaven, Take the stairway down to hell, the gate is open, lift the… Hey how did you sleep?''

A smile spread across my face.

'' I slept like a baby, I guess you didn't? ''

_A frown spread across his face._

'' I dreamt of the attack on Mindor, when the collectors killed my family.''

'' I'm sorry, it must have be painful losing so many of your family in one night.''

_Ewan didn't say anything as he stood up from the desk._

'' I dealt with it Tali, they wouldn't have wanted me to mop in sadness, still I wonder what they'd think about are current situation.''

'' The fact your engaged to a qaurian and are having twins with her?''

_A smile spread across his face as he started laughing._

'' Hey I still can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. Have you thought about how you're going to break the news to Rann?''

_I could feel myself blushing. Rann was the closest thing I had left to a mother and she hadn't approved of my engagement to Shepard. How was I going to tell her I was carrying his children?_

'' I have no idea, she still mad after your proposal, how can I tell her I'm having your babies?''

'' I'll have to make sure my helmets has extra protection against concussion rounds then.'' he replied as he started laughing.

'' I don't think she'll shoot you but she going to be very mad.'' I was able to say, before I too burst out laughing. Shepard put his arms around me as he pulled me into a loving embrace.

'' What did I do to deserve you?''

_Before I could reply EDI voice jumped over the intercom._

'' Shepard Admiral Anderson is on the intercom.''

_Shepard let out a sigh as he pulled away from me._

'' Great, if this is about saving the galaxy again I'm handing in my resignation, I'll see you later okay. ''

_As he reached the door he turned to face me. He winked at me before the door closed a smile on his face. As the doors closed I realised I was feeling extremely hungry. I guess when you're pregnant with twins you are going to get hungry. I walked over to the bedside table where shepard had started putting my mask at night. As I picked it up I noticed that he had placed it over his lucky charm. It was a small trinket of prothean design that had been given to him by Sha'ira for helping her with an elcor diplomat. He said on Eletania it had shown him a vision of prothean's studying early humans._

_I stopped for a moment looking at the prothean sphere on his desk then to the ticket on the desk. They couldn't.. would they. I picked up the trinket and moved over to the desk. The sphere on Eletania had a small slot on the bottom surly this one wouldn't. As I turned it over in my hands a small slit seemed to appear before my eyes. I must be crazy but I slid the trinket into the slit. As I stared at the sphere bright white light seemed to fill the whole room._

_I was floating in some cold liquid, my eyes where held closed. Someone was talking nearby, I couldn't understand the language. I tried to force my eyes open and slowly they started to open. I was in a tube some sort of breathing apparatus over my head. I was in a room filled with other tubes each filled with other quarians._

_In the centre of the room where two prothean's there backs turned away from me. They turned to revile they were looking at something on an omni tool. It seemed to be a holo gram of a strain of DNA. Both of them notice me and seemed to activate something on their tools. Something started filling my lungs and i felt sleepy._

_My eyes slowly crept open to see Shepard was standing over me._

'' Oh thank God your all right, what happened? '' he said as he helped me to my feet. He eyes than saw the prothean sphere and trinket.

'' Wait did they work for you?''

As he sat me down on the chair i started directly at him.

'' Yes it did it looked like it was prothean's running test on quarians. ''

_Shepard smiled at me as he rubbed the side of my face._

'' Well it looks like are ancestor's where both being probed by the prothean's, have you any idea why they were studying quarians? ''

'' No they just seemed to be looking at are DNA.''

_Shepard seemed to be surprised by this, a look of confusion then realisation spreading across his face._

'' Strange they only seemed to be studying humans behaviour not there DNA, I wonder why they'd be interested in quarian DNA.''

'' I guess we'll have to ask Javik when we see him. ''

'' I suppose we'll will.'' he offered me his hand. '' Come on Tali'Zorah you'll want to see this.''

_I took his hand as he pulled me to my feet. He pulled me over to the bed and nodded to me._

'' Shepard I don't think this is the time.''

_He simply pointed upwards at the skylight as I sat down beside him. I finally realised what he was meaning when I saw what was in the skylight. The Normandy had left FTL and was moving under it standard drive. I knew the system we were in, I had been told stories of it since I was born. It was home, my people home that for so long had been lost to us. I looked down to see that Shepard was squeezing my hand._

'' Welcome Home Tali.''

_Home? Yes I guess it was home. My people where safe, my captain, my love was at my side and we were having two beautiful children. Yes it was home. our home._


	6. Chapter 1 part 6

_The light was a bright dull red that seemed to be seeping into my soul. I wondered would this be the light that would guide me into the black abysses that would be my death. I knew I would never have a happy afterlife if such a thing even existed. I'd done terrible things, things for which there can be no forgiveness. All the people I could have saved and I wasn't strong enough to save them. The light flickered as the dust blew into my eyes. The sound of some alien animal, I'd never heard before began to drift into my ears. A hand griping me on the shoulder caused me to turn around._

'' Hey are you okay.'' said the concerned voice of Tali, who was standing behind me in the shuttle. A weak smile spread across my face as I took her hand in my own.

'' I'm fine just thinking.''

'' you aren't having second's thoughts are you?''

_I could hear the concern in her voice. I gently squeezed her hand, I could understand why she was felling concerned. Less than a month ago we were fighting for are lives back on London and hear we were making the biggest decision of our lives._

'' Off course not, I love you Tali, if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have asked you to marry me.''

_Even behind her visor I could tell Tali was smiling. She let go of my hand and picked up one of the two duffle bags that lay on the floor next to us. Without saying a word she step out of the shuttle and turned to face me._

'' Well are you coming Commander Shepard?''

_A smile spread across my face as I picked up the other duffle bag and followed her out of the shuttle. The makeshift landing area that was being used was chaotic with geth and quarian shuttles flying all over the place. Tali grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a small group of quarians. I could feel my heart stop when I recognised one the quarians._

'' Raan.'' Tali yelled out causing one of the qurians to turn. Even behind her mask I could tell she was glaring at me. Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay was an old friend of Tali family and with Tali mother and father gone she was the closest thing that Tali had to a parent.

'' Tali it good to see you I hope the journey here wasn't to eventful. ''

_Behind my helmet, a smirk spread across my face. If only she knew that Tali was pregnant with my children. Before Raan could start a conversation another one of the Normandy shuttles flew overhead and touched down._

'' I'll give them I hand with the offloading' I'll leave you two alone.''

* * *

_As Shepard turned away I could feel my heart jump. How was he expecting me to explain to Rann that I was carrying his twins? I could feel Rann arm on my shoulder._

'' Tali is everything okay?''

'' Um Rann. Could we please go somewhere a little more private? ''

_Rann turned to one of are people's shuttles and pulled me inside._

'' What wrong Tali, you've been holding your belly like it going to explode.''

_Behind my mask a small smile spread across my face. I tried to say something but the words never left my mouth. I brought up mu omni tool, the data of my unborn twins appearing before us. Even from behind her visor I could tell Rann was shocked._

'' Tali is this a joke?''

'' No Rann it isn't. I'm pregnant with Shepard's twins.''

'' How? This shouldn't be possible your two different species.''

'' I don't know Rann, all what I know is that I'm having his children.''

_Rann simply stared at me. I had no idea what was going through her head. When she finally spoke I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth._

'' Well I believe the words are congratulations.''

'' What you aren't going to go into a mad rant that, how Shepard is ruining my life and this is all his fault?''

'' Tali I'm your aunt. After your mother died I was the closest thing you had to a mother.''

_She put her arm on my shoulder._

'' and you're the closest thing I have to a daughter. It my duty to worry about you but I've seen how you and Shepard act around each other, I know you look after each other. So do you know if there if there boys or girls? ''

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

'' No we want to be surprised.''

'' Well remember to keep me informed and if you need help with anything I'll be there.''

_Rann pulled me into a hug. Behind my visor a smile was fixed on my face. A knock on the shuttle door made us look. Shepard was standing there his duffle bag slung over his shoulder._

'' Admiral Rann if you've finished with my finance, I have to go build her a house.''

_I pulled away from Rann and put my arm around Shepard. Even behind from behind her visor I could tell that Rann was smiling._

'' Just take care of her Shepard you have no idea how much she cares for you.''

'' Don't worry Rann I won't let anything happen to her or the kids.''

_With that we pulled away from the shuttle. I put my arm over Shepard shoulder as he turned to face me._

'' So Tali'Shepard vas Rannock I believe you wanted a house by the ocean.''

_I said nothing as I rested my head on his shoulder as we started walking towards the ocean._

* * *

_I leaned back on the rock as I looked out at the ocean. It was calm the waves only lapping against the shore. Tali was standing in front of me, her figures making a regular square._

'' And are the window will be right here.''

_I smiled as I walked over to Tali and put my arms around her._

'' So you are sure you want the house here. I don't want to start digging the foundation and then have to dig another set.''

'' I'm sure, I want are house to be here.''

_We both stopped to look out at the ocean. The faint traces of salt were blowing in my face. A faint hiss caught my attention. Tali had removed her visor and pulled the hood of her suit down. She took in a deep breath as she leaned against me._

'' It feels good to be home isn't it. Just, you me and are two beautiful children.''

_A small smirk spread across my face._

'' where going to have to think of some names. We can't just keep on calling them the kids.''

_Tali turned to face me a smile forming on her pale purple face._

'' Have you been thinking about any in particular? ''

'' I was thinking if one's a boy of naming him Kaidan after are old friend.''

'' and what if there both girls? ''

'' Catina perhaps? Have you been thinking of any? ''

'' I've been thinking if it a girl naming her Ya'del after my mother. If it a boy Rael after my father.''

_I smiled as I pulled the quarian I loved closer to me. I felt happy for the first time in what felt like a millennium. Unfortunately for us the galaxy never stays that way_

_End of chapter one._


	7. Chapter 2

_Pain shot through my ribs as somebody, elbowed me in the ribs. My eyes shot open to see the habitation pod, we were living in while we built are house. Tali was sitting up beside me a smile spreading across her face as she placed her hands over her swollen belly letting out a grunt of pain._

''What happened, have they started kicking'' I said, as I placed my arms around her.

'' Kicking no. I think one doing somersault's.''

_I slowly moved my hands over her swollen belly until I could feel the small soft kicks. A smile spread across my face._

'' well they've started kicking, I think that a good sign.''

_Tali let out a grunt of pain as she turned to face me._

'' You don't have to be on the receiving end.''

'' If it makes you feel any better you can punch me.''

_A smile spread across her face as she placed her arm around my neck._

'' I may take up that offer, how am I supposed to take three more mouths off this.''

'' You can handle collectors, Cerberus and reapers but two little unborn children have you beaten?''

'' Collectors, Cerberus and reapers don't kick you in the middle of the night.''

_She leaned in close to me to rest her head against my chest. I leaned back against the bed, simply listening to the sound of the ocean echoing in the background._

'' So what do you think they'll look like?''

_I looked down at Tali._

'' I hope they look like you. I wouldn't wish my ugly mug on anyone.''

_Tali let out a small laugh._

'' Say the most sexy man in the galaxy, two years running.''

God, please don't remind me of that. Do you know how hard it was to get the issue of Fornax off jack.''

_Tali laughed as she propped herself up on her arms._

'' Didn't grunt need to pull you two apart?''

'' Laugh it up Tali.''

_Tali opened her mouth to laugh again, but she let out a small yelp of pain. I wrapped my arms around her as she dug her figures against my skin._

'' What there problem, can't they just sleep?''

_I said nothing as Tali dug her nails deeper into my skin, a look of pain on her face. I wished I could do something it hurt me to see her in pain. I wracked my brain for any ideas. Somewhere deep in my mind, something crept up from the blanks that filled my memories. As if I had sung the words yesterday, I began to sing._

'' Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky!

When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky, you keep and often through my curtains peep, for you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveller in the dark, though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star. ''

_Tali fingers stopped digging into my chest as she started right at me._

'' Shepherd what was that?''

'' What, surprised that commander Shepard can sing?''

'' Well yes but where did you hear that?''

'' I don't know, I can remember it in my mind, but when I try to remember where I heard it, it slips further away.''

'' Maybe your mother sang it to you when you were young.''

_When Tali mentioned my mother, I could feel the sadness creeping back into my mind. Even after all this time I felt sad I'd never see my parents again. I always wondered what they'd have thought of are current situation. Marrying the quarian girl, I had fallen in love with and who was carrying my unborn children._

'' Maybe she did, I just can't remember.''

_Tali pulled herself closer to me a smile on her face. Her hand had left her belly; I could tell they'd stopped kicking._

'' Could you sing it to me again they seem to like it? ''

_I tightened my grip on her as I began to sing again. I didn't know how long I kept singing but only when I was sure Tali was fast asleep did I finally close my eyes._

* * *

_My eyes slowly crept open. Shepard was standing by the small stove cooking something. The swirling black and blue pattern of the converted enviro suit he was wearing made him stand out against the dull white, of our temporary home. He turned around to look at me a smile forming on his face._

'' Good you're awake, I was making you some breakfast. ''

_I pulled myself to the edge of the bed as he handed me the bowl. My smile widened. Even if, it was just heated kilanck, it was nice to have breakfast made for you. I believe the humans had something similar called porridge. Shepard sat down beside me, as he swallowed one of the ration bars he'd been eating here. I felt sad we couldn't eat the same food. I was still wondering how I would explain it to the kids._

_Shepard switched on the communicator and put it on the Galactic News network. An asari appeared on the screen standing outside the remains of the citadel council chambers._

'' It hard to believe that less than five months ago, the ground where I am standing was a battle field as commander Shepard fought his way to the citadel master control terminal. Now it stands ready to accept the new council. The new addition of the krogen to the council has caused official complaints from the turian and salarian governments, but with backing from Commander Shepard, the krogan councillor should be arriving within the day. As for where the hero of the hour is, Alliance command has refused to acknowledge Commander Shepard's location, but if are reports are accurate he's enjoying some long overdue RaR with his finance Tali'Zorah.''

_I grinned; at least the galaxy wasn't aware of our current predicament. The last thing I wanted was to explain my children to the galaxy. Shepard put his arm around me as he pulled me close to him._

'' At least the galaxy doesn't know about the little ones.''

'' For the moment, how are we to explain this.''

'' Lie through are teeth, it always worked for me?''

''Wait so all the times you said you had a plan for defeating the reapers?''

_He turned to look at me the grin on his face said it all._

'' Your are joking, aren't you? ''

'' I thought you'd now be my now Tali.''

_A smirk spread across my face as I softly punched him in the arm._

'' Well why don't you make yourself useful and collect the package from the starport? ''

_He smiled as he stood up and headed for the exit._

'' Okay I'll be back in an hour, I hope the kids don't start kicking.''

_I started laughing as he stepped out of are temporary home a brief blast of salty air filling the room. I smiled to myself as I started eating my breakfast I was feeling very hungry._

_I pulled the cowl up around my face. The dust that was been blowing in my face was terrible. I'd only been living on rannock for a few mouths, and I still hadn't got use to the dust. It was being kicked up by the small fleet of shuttles that was flying supplies and passengers down from the fleet in orbit. I stepped through the door of the starport and immediately regretted it. The two geth that where standing the doors, immediately looked right at me._

_'' Shepard commander.''_

_Every geth and quarian turned to look at me. Most of the quarians merely smiled and went back to their business, but the geth started crowding round me as if I was the messiah. Thankful a distraction called out to me._

'' Shepard over here.'' Yelled the familiar voice of Urdnot Wrex. He pushed his way through the quarian security guards to get to me. I quickly pushed my way through the crowd of geth to reach him.

'' Wrex what are you doing here?''

'' What can't I drop by to see my old team mate?'' he replied a grin forming on his face. A coughing behind him caught my attention as Eve stood behind him.

'' What he means commander is he broke the ship engines.''

'' It good to see you again Bakara, and I take it this is Mordin.''

_The small krogan smiled at me as he squirmed in his mother's arms._

'' yes the first korgen born with the genophage, and he owes it to you. ''

'' Well I had a lot of help from my friends. ''

_Before ever of the krogans could reply a geth approached me three boxes under it arms._

'' Commander Shepard these arrived for you earlier today.''

_I took the boxes from the geth. Guessing by the labels they were all from earth. I turned back to Wrex and Bakara._

'' would you too like to stop by the house Tali would like to see you again.''

'' Well where going to be here for a few hours while the engines are fixed so lead on commander.''

'' Please Bakara call me Ewan.''

* * *

_A small burst of sparks jumped from the control panel as I activated it. At least it proved the electric where working. I smiled to myself at least there was no danger by shutting this down. Our house was slowly coming along Shepard had barley stopped working. He asked that I didn't do any heavy lifting and for once I was glad he did. I'd had to expand my enviro suit chest section twice already. I wished I could take it off, but with the little ones, my immune system was incredibly weak. As I brought up my omni tool, I heard Ewan's voice approaching. He was talking to something the voice seemed familiar._

'' So this is it. It still got a long way to go but it home.''

'' I guess having biotics and a whole planet of grateful quarians has to help.''

_I realised who the voice was. I turned to see the familiar sight of Wrex walking up the path to our home. I smiled as I pulled myself out of the hole and waved to them. Wrex started directly at me, and I realised he was looking at my belly._

'' Shepard is there anything you want to tell us?''

_Shepard walked over to me and put his arm around my belly._

'' Just that where having twins. ''

_Wrex simply stared for a long time before he burst into laughter._

'' Shepard, do you even know what the word impossible is?''

_The female krogan who was standing behind him slap him on the back of the head._

'' Wrex, please control yourself. I believe the human term is congratulations. ''

_The small krogan she was holding smiled as he looked at me. I could tell he was wrex son you could see the resemblance._

'' Hello, you must be Mordin.''

_He clapped his hands as he laughed at me._

'' Well I'll get our guest some refreshments, why don't you show them round are pile of rubble?''

_A simply nodded as Shepard disappeared into our pod. I turned to face the female krogan who was smiling at me._

'' Bakara is it? I hope you don't find it rude if I ask this but…''

'' Wrex could you gives us a moment? ''

_Wrex smiled as he took the small baby krogen and walked off mumbling something about showing him the sea. She turned back to face me._

'' You want to know if it will hurt? I won't lie to you Tali, it the most painful pain you will ever experience. Nothing you have been through can prepare you for the pain of childbirth. But after the end of it all, when you hold your new born child in your arms you know that it worth it.''

I let out a gulped I knew childbirth would be painful but when you heard it sounded even worse. Bakara placed her arm on my shoulder.

'' At least your mate will be with you when the time comes. Mine was riding round on an alien world on a kakliosaur.''

_Beneath my mask, a smile spread across my face. She was right Shepard would be with me, and I should consider myself lucky._

* * *

_I smiled as Tali sat down beside me on the bed. We both felt tired, showing Wrex and Bakara around are building site and then doing a whole day work would do that to anyone. A put my arm around her as I pulled her close to me._

'' So Shepard, what was in the boxes?''

''Just some of my belongings from my lockup back on earth and there something for you.''

_As she glanced over at the long, thin box, I knew what she was thinking._

'' Is it my wedding dress?''

_I simply nodded as she nuzzled in against my chest._

'' Tali are you still okay with putting of the wedding until they're born.''

'' Shepard the only way I could be happier on that day is if are beautiful children are there.''

_I smiled as we fell back against the bed and before I knew we were both asleep._


	8. Chapter 3 part one

_The sand was soft against my feet. Shepard was standing beside me a smile on his face. Both us where looking at the two small enviro suit clad quarians who were running in front of us. They were laughing picking up everything they came across. I bent down to pick on up as she walked back to me a shell in her tiny hands._

'' I love you mommy.''

_As I opened my mouth to speak the breath, was taken out of my lungs, as I saw a horrific sight dragging itself towards us. It Visor was cracked open it rotten flesh hanging from it skull. It suit was torn it rotten flesh hanging from it broken body. But the most terrifying thing was that I knew who it was._

'' Dad?''

_A horrid smile spread across it face as it raised the pistol in it hands and aimed it directly at me._

'' Abomination.''

_I started screaming, as I heard the blast from it pistol as I realised what it was aiming at. I couldn't open my eyes, as I felt my daughter go limp. Tears stared falling down my face. I could hear two more gun shots. I could tell Shepard and my son where dead._

'' Dad why?'' I could feel the hot barrel of the pistol pointed under my chin.

'' Abomination's must be purified.''

_A single shot fired from the barrel and I started screaming._

* * *

_My eyes darted open as i shoot up from the bed. My eyes darted round the unfamiliar environment. I was in a completely white room, and I was surrounded by medical equipment, and a geth was standing over me._

'' Creator Zorah, it good that your awake.''

'' What happened where am i?''

'' You underwent child birth one week early. You're in the hospital, in the city of Seloliad.''

_Memories came flooding back, but a single thought jumped into my head._

'' My children where are they? ''

'' There right over here Tali.''

_I tilted my head to see Shepard standing by the side of the room. He was clad in his old alliance armour, and he was holding something wrapped in a white sheet. The smile that formed on my face must have been the largest I ever had as he handed me the small baby who was sleeping peacefully._

'' Say hello to your son Tali.''

_As my baby boy settled into my arms, I could feel the tears falling down my face. He looked exactly like his father except for his pale purple skin._

'' Shepard he's perfect, he looks just like you.''

_I could hear a muffled laugh, from behind his helmet._

'' And for that I will be eternally sorry son.''

_A small whimpering filled the small room. Shepard turned and walked over to where he'd been standing. He reached down and picked up another bundle of cloth._

'' Don't worry I haven't forgotten you sweetie. Tali say hello to your daughter.''

_He knelt down beside me allowing me to see the small quarian girl. See looked like me from the pictures Rann had shown off when I was born. As I looked at the little girl settling into her father's arms, I could see a brief glimmer from behind Shepard's helmet visor._

'' Shepard why are you crying?''

He looked at me and nodded.

'' Tali there are no words that can say to thank you. I never felt happier. I have a family. I have you. I have Ya'del I have kaiden. I don't deserve this I don't deserve any of you. Look at me Commander Shepard hero of the galaxy and I'm crying. ''

_A small hand reached up and touched the bottom of his helmet. Even behind the sheet of metal and plastic, he could tell, it was there as he looked straight down at her._

'' Ewan it looks like someone's saying hello.''

_He said nothing as he started at the little creature in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally spoke a smile spread across my face._

'' Hello Yadel I'm your daddy.''

_She reached up to touch her father helmeted face. Her small three fingered touching the metal of his helmet._

'' I'm Commander Shepard, and you are the most beautiful little girl in the galaxy.''

_A smile spread across my face as I looked down at the little boy in my arms. He was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. The sounds of the decontamination bay opening caught are attention as a familiar quarian stepped into the room._

'' Tali thanks to the ancestors your okay.''

_As if they had telepathic thought it both Shepard and Ya'del let out a small cough. Rann turned to face both off them._

'' Apologise commander and who is this? ''

'' This Is Ya'del'Shepard nar rannock and Tali holding her brother Kaiden'shepard nar rannock. ''

_Rann smiled as Shepard stood up to show her the little girl in his arms._

''Tali, she beautiful. She looks just like you.''

_A smile spread across my face as she turned to look at the baby boy in my arms._

'' And he looks like his father. You must be happy Shepard.''

'' Happier than I've ever been Rann I have the family I never thought I would have.''

'' Well why don't put him with his sister so we can get a picture?''

_A smile spread across my face as Shepard handed Ya'Del to me. She squirmed slightly as she settled into my arms. Her brother had fallen asleep I guess it had been very tiring for him. Shepard knelt down beside my bed._

'' A pity I can't take this helmet off. '' he said as his arm wrapped around my back.

'' There'll be plenty of that.'' I said as the flash from an omni tool filled the room.

* * *

_A smile formed on my face when I saw Tali sitting in the room. Her face firmly fixed on the two bubbles that where lying in there crib. She turned when I entered the room. She wasn't wearing her enviro suit. Instead, she was wearing one of my old N7 shirts. The black materiel went all the way down to hips. It wasn't a surprise I was bigger than her._

'' Hey, how are they.'' I said walked over to join her.

'' Sleeping for the moment. They look so peaceful don't they.''

_I put my arm around Tali._

'' They do. Are you going to be okay, being out of your enviro suit?''

'' That desperate to have your shirt back Ewan?''

'' No I'm just worried for my finance.''

_She smiled as she stood up taking my hands in her own. I was still amazed she had recovered so quickly. I couldn't believe that two weeks ago she'd given birth. The bump on her belly had nearly vanished._

'' Ewan I've adapted to you and as you made sure are home has state of the art air con. I don't think outside bacteria will be a problem. ''

_With that, she pulled me towards our bed. Are new bedroom looked just like are quarters back on the Normandy. Tali said it made her feel at home. As she pulled my down onto the bed, my muscles relaxed as I felt the soft silk sheets against my skin. I guess living groundside had it advantages._

'' So Tali, is the house everything you could have asked for?''

'' It more than I could have hoped for I still can't believe we have this much space.''

_I glanced over at are babies. They were both sleeping peacefully. I hoped they never had to dream what I dreamed._

'' Glad to hear it. I guess they'll need it.''

Tali grinned as she leaned against my chest.

'' Just wait until they get enviro suits Shepard, you won't be able to keep up with them.''

'' I look forward to it. ''

* * *

_I swallowed hard as I looked at myself in the mirror. It had been years since I had worn the dress uniform of the Marine Corps. The smell of boot polish filled my nose I'd been up all night getting ready. Did everyone feel this nervous on their big day? I sat down on the bed trying to gather my thoughts. I loved Tali, and I wanted to make this day special for her. A small tug on my arm caught my attention._

'' Don't worry little one daddy's just a little nervous.''

_I turned to look at the small quarian who was sitting on the bed. The small white enviro suit she was wearing made her stand out against the black sheets of the bed. I picked her up in arms as she started clapping her hands with happiness. My daughter Ya'Del, how had I lived before she had come along? As she settled into my arms the sound of the door opening caught my attention. The human female who stepped into the room was wearing the same marine dress uniform._

'' Hey skipper how are you?''

'' Ash, it's good to see you.''

'' Likewise, so are you nervous? ''

'' Yep I want to make this the happiest day of Tali life?''

_As I finished the sentence, I could feel Ya'Del tighten her grip on my arm_

'' okay the second happiest day. Is that okay sweetheart.''

_I could hear Ash laughing to herself._

'' Hey, you just wait till it your turn Williams then you'll see what it like.''

_I stood up from the bed, making sure Ya'Del was firmly holding on to me. I walked to the lift holding their door for Ash. I was glad they allow me to sleep on the Normandy. There was less chance of being tempted to go and see Tali._

'' So Ash how's earth taking the existence of these two? ''

'' Not well Ewan, Terra Firma's sees them as a plan by the quarians to pollute the human gene pool and off course there still Cerberus.''

'' They can all go to hell. How can they say such things about a child? ''

'' People want something to blame after the reaper war.''

'' I suppose you right.''

_The door to the lift opened on the shuttle bay, reviling the small party of the Normandy crew. Anderson turned when he heard the lift._

'' And here the groom now. Get a good night sleep Shepard?''

'' Sir, I have a one year old daughter, what do you think?''

'' That bad is it? Come on let's get you to your future wife.''

_With that, we stepped into the shuttle which was full of Normandy personnel. Most of them looked at me a smile on their face. I guess getting shore leave would make anyone happy. As I took my seat, Ya'Del was pointing to the window. She was pointing at the planet below right to where are home was._

'' Yes honey that where we live. ''

_I felt the slight bump as the shuttle took off I could feel my heart jump. Here, goes nothing._

* * *

_I stopped as I looked at myself in the mirror. The long dark purple dress I was wearing flowed down my body. I'd never felt so nervous even when I'd first been with Shepard._

'' Tali you shouldn't worry you look great.'' The reassuring voice of Rann crept into my ears from behind me.

'' Sorry but I'm nervous, and when I get nervous I can't stop talking and then I start babbling like an idiot and then…''

_A low laughing caught my attention. I turned to where my son was sitting on the floor. Like his sister, he was wearing a small white enviro suit. I was grateful the geth had been able to build them._

'' Hey don't laugh at mommy Kaiden. You don't want her to be sad on her wedding day, do you?''

_He stopped laughing and held out his arms. I walked over and picked him up. He started running his fingers along the exposed cybernetics that had allowed me to connect to my suit._

'' Kaiden, please leave those alone. You don't want to hurt mommy do you?''

_He stopped instantly as he settled into my arms. I could hear the faint sound of laughing coming from Rann._

'' And what is so funny?''

'' Nothing but you sounded just like your mother was with you.''

_Before I could reply, the door opened as Grunt stepped into the room._

'' Tali, Shepard's shuttle has just arrived. ''

_I smiled as I followed the krogen out of the room. I was grateful Grunt and Wrex where handling security. Any of our enemies or worse the press would have to get through a company of Krogen commandoes and the sensor screen I had installed. As I stepped into the hall, I could feel my heart skip. This would ever be the happiest day of my life or the most embarrassing._


	9. Chapter 3 part two

_The only word that could describe my home was organized chaos. This was supposed to be a small private function but are home was crowded. I guess when you have some of the most powerful people in the galaxy, you can't leave any of them off the guest list._

_Ya'del tightened her grip around my neck. Even if she couldn't speak, I could tell she was scared. I hung back from the group of marines, and put her down on the ground._

'' Little one, you don't have to be scared. These people are our friends. ''

'' The future marine giving you trouble Shepard?'' came the familiar voice of admiral Hackett from behind me.

'' No sir, she's just scared. She's not use to this many people.''

_Hackett knelt down to look directly at her._

'' You don't know how lucky you are. You have the bravest dad in the galaxy.''

_Ya'del simply stated clapping her hands. I still didn't know how the universe worked, in her young mind. I picked her up again and sat her on my shoulder. Even behind her visor, I could tell she was smiling as she put her arms around my neck._

_As I stepped into the next room, a smile spread across my own face. The room was filled with my friends. The smiles that meet my gaze spoke a million words. As I stepped towards the small alter at the end, I could feel my heart beating. After all I'd been through I was nervous about taking the woman I love as my wife. I must be going crazy._

* * *

_I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest as I stepped into the room. All of our friends turned to look at me. It did nothing to calm me down If my heart was beating any faster I'm sure it would explode. My eyes fell on the end of the room, where Shepard stood holding are daughter._

_As I stepped towards them the music of my people filled the room. I'd only heard it long ago when I'd attended a friend's marriage ceremony. I could remember whishing, how that it would be me and Shepard one day. I could never dream that he would share my feelings of love._

_I realised I'd been standing there silent for a long time. Everyone was looking straight at me. I let out a small smile as I handed kaiden to liara. Rann had taken her place behind the altar. Quarian wedding where done by the captain of the starship or if the captain was the one being married one of the admirals._

_I felt so nervous as Rann took her place behind the alter._

'' Shipmates, we are gathered here today to join Ewan and Tali together as husband and wife.''

'' Ewan Shepard, do you take this woman to be your wife? To love, hold and protect her no matter where the void takes you.''

_A smile spread across my face as Shepard took my hand._

'' I do.''

'' And Tali, will you take this man as your husband? To hold and love him till the ancestors take you both? ''

'' I do.''

'' Then by the light of the ancestors, I proclaim you husband and wife. ''

_My heart felt like it would explode. Where we really married?_

'' Tali.''

_Shepard was staring at me a smile on his face._

'' I believe it tradition for the bride and groom to kiss.''

_My heart beat slowed as Shepard's lips connected with my own. My friend, my captain, my lover and now my husband._

* * *

_The dust blew in my face as I stepped out of are home. I'd never been one for parties even my own wedding party. Besides I want to spend dome alone time with my wife. I turned to face Tali, whose three fingered hand was entwined in my own._

'' So Tali'Zorah, how does it feel to be Miss Shepard?''

'' I feel like I'm the happiest girl in the universe. They're going to be a lot of unhappy women in the galaxy.''

_We both looked up at the red sunset as we walked along the path of are garden. Even after a year it still took my breath away._

'' Have I told you how beautiful it is here?''

'' Are you talking about me or the planet?''

'' Both.'' I replied as my lips meet hers. The familiar alien sent flooding my mouth. I don't know how long we stood there lost in each other embrace. No longer as lovers but as husband and wife. After an eternity we finally pulled apart, both are faces in a smile.

'' Tali there are no words that can thank you. You've given me the family, I never thought I could have.''

'' And you've given them a home. Ewan, you've done more than anyone ever could. Because of you no quarian will have to live in fear of the geth. ''

_As I felt her three fingered hand against my own, I felt warmth spread through my body. I tightened my grip around the hand of my wife. As I opened my mouth to speak something glimmered in the corner of my eye._

_My biotic's flared into life as I turned to face the cloaked figure. The water being blown up from the sea was affecting it cloak causing it to flicker. I stepped in front of Tali shielding her with my body._

'' The one day I don't have my knife. '' I heard her curse from behind me.

_The Cerberus phantom drew it blade and charged. Big mistake. I'd killed hundreds in war and this one was no different. I my fist smashed into the ground sending a biotic shockwave towards are attacker. It easily jumped over it which was what I was counting on. i brought my other hand round in a biotic punch smacking it right in the side of it chest. It couldn't counter the force of my punch and it went flying over the cliff. i didn't even have to look. The sound of a body smacking on the rocks was more than enough proof it was dead. i turned to face Tali._

'' Are you okay?''

_Tali stood there, an embarrassed smile forming on her face._

'' I'm fine Shepard. How the hell, did it get past the scanners?''

'' It must have been hiding under someone shuttle. It probably sneaked in with everyone. ''

_My hand shot to the radio I still had jammed in my ear._

'' Anderson is everything okay in there?''

'' Everything fine in here Shepard. Why has something happened?''

_I could feel a sense of relief spread through my body._

'' We had an uninvited guest from Cerberus.''

'' Are you both okay.''

'' Were fine, I threw it off the cliff. Are kaiden and Ya'del okay?''

'' There fine Shepard. You two best get back in here. There may be more of them out there.''

_That made sense. As we started to make are way back to are home, a squadron of geth drones flew overhead. I stop for a second, it had been geth drones where it had all began. I missed kaiden and Jenkins. I missed all the soldiers who had died following me into battle. But as I entered my home I remembered my new responsibilities._

_Kaiden saw me and started pointing in my direction. I sat down on the couch taking him from liara._

''So kaiden how have you been treating your aunt liara?''

'' He's been fine shepard.'' The asari said a smile forming on her face.

'' I'm glad you could make it, shadow broker.''

'' Hey, even the shadow broker need's a day off and you can't say no to your best friend's wedding.''

'' Well, were happy to have you.''

_Kaiden started squirming as his mother sat down beside me. Ya'del was fast asleep in her arms._

'' Well it looks like she's had quite a day.''

'' Yes, we'd had better get these two off to bed.''

_As I stood up to I felt a pair of hands pushed me back onto couch._

'' Actually Shepard, we'll be looking after the kids for tonight. We don't want the newlyweds to miss their first night together. '' Anderson said as he let me go.

_A smile spread across my face as Liara took Kaiden from me. I stood up offering my hand to Tali who had handed Ya'del to Chakwas. Her three fingered hand closed around my own. Sometimes having friends really pays off._

_I smiled as Tali nuzzled up to my chest. The faint layer of sweat that covered both of us, from the hours of passionate love making glimmered in the low light._

'' So Admiral Shepard how's the first day of married life?''

'' Exciting, I hope every day isn't going to be like this.''

'' Hey if Cerberus send just one assassins they must be getting desperate. How many did we kill in the war? ''

'' I don't know I stopped counting around the three digit mark.''

_We both laughed as I pulled the covers over us. Within moments we were both fast asleep._


	10. Christmas :)

My eyes slowly crept open the dim lights of are bedroom appearing before my eyes. Shepard was sitting on the edge of our bed his hands holding the small bundle that was our three year old daughter Ya'del. She noticed I had woken up causing her to squirm in her father's arms.

" Well look, mummy up Ya'del. Say hello."

" Hello mummy."

" Hello Ya'del what are you doing up this late? "

" I wanted to see if santa had been yet."

I had to resist a laugh. Ever since shepard had explained what Christmas was are twins had been able to contain themselves.

" And I'v been explaining that he won't come if she's awake. So young lady are you prepared to go back to bed? "

She nodded to her father as he stood up from the bed. He turned to look back giving me a slight wink. I knew what he was meaning. After I was sure they had stepped outside I slid off the bed and made my way to the cupboard where we had hidden there presents., It amazing how smart a three year old quarian can be.

As I opened the door, a sharp shallow pain shot through my side. I knew what it was, but it still hurt like I'd been stabbed. The three scars that ran along my side where the banshee's claws had nearly ripped me in too. The doctors said it was some alien tissue that would never truly heal.

It began to pass leaving me with an itch. I sighed as I picked up the presents. The universe rally did have an awful sense of timing.

* * *

A smile spread across my face as I tucked the small quarian into bed. Even behind her visor I could tell, she was smiling.

" Now go to sleep little one or Santa isn't going to come if your awake."

" He won't forget me will he daddy? "

" Off course he won't. "

" Daddy why do I have to wear this suit?"

I froze in place. I knew I'd have to answer the question sooner or later, but I was hoping it would be later. I knelt down beside my daughter trying my best to put on a smile.

" It very complicated little one. Can you remember when daddy had a cold a few weeks ago? "

She nodded in reply.

" Well you wouldn't get better you could get very sick. So you have to wear your envro suit until your strong enough so you won't get sick. "

" Will you tell me when I'm strong enough? "

" Off course I will honey. "

As my daughter rested her head against her pillow, I couldn't help but smile. She definitely was my daughter.

* * *

I looked up from the counter as shepard stepped into the kitchen.

" So is are little girl asleep?"

" Sleeping peacefully just like her brother."

A smile spread across my face as he sat down beside me. He noticed I was holding my side and a look of concern spread across his face.

" Are you all right?"

" My side hurts."

" Where the banshee got you?"

I nodded in reply. He reached out with his hands to take mine in his own.

" Would you like me to run you an antibiotic bath? That usually help's. "

How did he know what I wanted?

A biotic blur and Shepard had grabbed one of the packages from under the tree.

" Here scented antibiotic liquid. I now it a little early but I'm sure we can make an exception. "

" You are an angel Shepard have I ever told you that?"

" All the time."

* * *

A smile spread across my face as tali sat down beside me.

" Feeling better?"

" Much better. Is something wrong you keep looking away from me?"

" Sorry it's just Ya'del asked why she had to wear her suit as I put her to bed."

" Already?"

She sighed as I put my arm around her pulling her into a hug.

" Hey, we always knew it was only a matter of time. I was just always hoping it would be latter."

" She's definitely your daughter Shepard. I wonder how's she's going to take the news."

" News? "

" The fact she's going to have a little brother or sister."

Wait what had she just said?

" You mean you're…"

She simply nodded as we fell back against the bed. Another child? Sometimes the universe knows just what to do to make a wonderful Christmas.


End file.
